Operation Rent-A-Brat
by It-is-I-a-Simple-Bagel
Summary: What if the Grimm Sisters' parents were kidnapped when Sabrina was only five or so, and Daphne was still a baby? What if the girls were separated and given to different, more permanent homes? What happens when William Charming wants to foster a kid to give him an edge in the upcoming election? He ends up with a child from the family he hates, of course! Too bad he doesn't know it.
1. Faith, Trust, and Forgetful Dust

**Hello, dear reader. This is just an idea I've had for a while, and I figured I'd finally give it a try, lol. I have not read the Sisters Grimm since like middle school, but I will study everything on their wiki, like my life depends on it, to be as accurate as possible! Haha. Please, please feel free to comment on anything I got wrong or forgot about this series as I continue this story.  
**

**Thanks!**

* * *

"Sabrina, do you know why your mommy isn't here yet?" The kindly kindergarten teacher inquired, gently placing her hand on the worried-looking girl's shoulder.

The blonde shook her head, her tiny chin wavering. "N-no… she always comes _early._" She replied, wiping her pixie nose with a jacket sleeve. "And today is Ice Cream Day." She added, like this made her mother's lateness even more unfortunate.

Her teacher nodded and led Sabrina back into the school building, preparing to have the office dial her mother's phone. It _was_ unusual for the energetic, charismatic woman to ever be late in picking up or dropping off her daughter for anything. _Then, with a hyperactive one- going on two- year old toddling around the house, anything could slip one's mind_, Miss Reddish reasoned, as she had her favorite student sit in one of the office chairs.

"Brenda, could you call up Veronica Grimm for me? I hope nothing's wrong. She's never been this late before."

The administration lady nodded, giving Sabrina a cursory glance, before going through her files for Mrs. Grimm's number.

Miss Reddish squatted down- a difficult feat in her form-fitting pencil skirt- and patted the little girl's cheek. "It'll be okay, Brina. Your mommy's probably just caught up in some nasty traffic. I bet she'll be here any minute."

Her star pupil nodded weakly. Almost as if she knew the words were not true.

And no one had any idea just how horrifically _untrue_ Miss Reddish's reassurances would prove to be.

* * *

Sabrina was very frightened. She didn't understand why there were cars outside the apartment with flashing blue and red lights. But she knew, from TV, that they meant something bad was happening. She didn't understand why the two men in police clothes were talking to a nasty-looking woman, whom Sabrina had never seen before, in her living room. She definitely didn't know why the mean lady was holding baby Daphne. Or why the lady was carrying her sister the way she knew Daphne didn't like to be held. It made her cry. Didn't the bad woman know that?

She wanted to cry too. Where were her mommy and daddy? They wouldn't let the nasty lady hold Daphne like that. And they wouldn't leave her at school for two hours, after everybody else got to go home.

"So, you have the situation handled?" The big, hairy man asked, gesturing from Daphne to Sabrina. His shorter, skinnier friend was jotting something down on a pad.

"_Of course_, officers. Completely handled. The girls couldn't be in better care." The woman replied in a sickly sweet voice. Sabrina didn't know why she sounded that way. The look on her grayish, mean-looking face said that Sabrina and Daphne would probably be in better care at the homeless shelter down the block.

"Alrighty then." The skinny one said, snapping his notepad shut, "A real shame what happened to their-" He stopped and looked uneasily at Sabrina. She looked back up at him, her blue eyes unnervingly wide.

"_What_ happened to my parents?" She asked him, refusing to act dumb. She was a big girl now, her mommy always told her. She wasn't a baby.

The big one cleared his throat, while the skinny one looked like he was choking on his own spit. The mean lady looked away, but Sabrina could see her roll her eyes.

"Uh, well…" The large policeman murmured, "They had to go away for a while…" He tried to assure her, patting her small shoulders with his giant, meaty hands. Sabrina noticed he smelled like sweat and sandwich bread.

"Oh. _Okay._" She replied, knowing very well that her parents wouldn't just _go away_ without telling her and Daphne goodbye. The policemen thought she was stupid. She disliked them at once.

"_Alright, officers._ Well, if that's it…" The mean lady broke in, sounding fiercely annoyed and impatient.

"Right, right." They said, backing out of the foyer, giving Sabrina and Daphne both strongly pitying looks. "We'll make sure you're aware of any changes in the case."

"Thank you." The woman replied, not sounding thankful at all. And the police officers left the building.

The mean lady swiveled around on her pointy, brown high heels, sending Sabrina a harsh glare. "Okay, Sasha," She snarled, "Make your little _brat_ sister shut her trap while I go make a phone call."

"My name is Sabrina." She argued automatically.

"And _I'm_ Minerva Smirt. Your _worst nightmare_." The woman hissed, thrusting a sobbing, hiccuping Daphne into Sabrina's small arms.

Ms. Smirt then snatched up her gray, ratty suitcase and stalked into the kitchen.

The entire house felt colder and darker to Sabrina, then. Her mommy and daddy weren't coming back.

* * *

Sabrina stared out the grimy, clouded window. The whole world felt heavy and gray the moment she walked through the orphanage doors three days ago, with a squalling Daphne wriggling in her unsteady arms. They had to wear jumpsuits that looked like the kind people in jail had. They were itchy, and in a bright, bright orange color Sabrina knew her mommy always hated. That didn't really matter so much anymore, though. All of the big, mean kids at the orphanage said her parents were_ dead_. Her mommy and daddy hadn't come to save her and Daphne from the nasty Ms. Smirt, so it was probably true.

She'd gotten all her tears out the first night and had no more to lose. Sabrina had tried to console baby Daphne, but nothing helped. Ms. Smirt just left her in one of the rickety cribs to wail all day, insisting that "the little wretch" would cry herself out eventually. She hadn't finished yet.

Sabrina felt hollow and alone. She crossed her arms over her knees and hugged them to herself. _I wonder what would happen to me if I fell out of the window, _she mused. Maybe she would fly away. Far, far away from Ms. Smirt, the orphanage, and the cold, emptiness in her chest.

* * *

_What a filthy establishment_, Terri-belle Goodmother thought to herself, as her powder blue pumps stuck stickily to the concrete floor of the orphanage. _Nasty place._ The ceilings were high and clearly had never been cleaned. The windows were murky and the floor was cracked. Even the children looked like convicts. _Well, that might have somethin' to do with them hideous orange jumpsuits. _And it stunk! Boy, did it ever.

It wasn't the sort of place she'd ever be caught dead in, under normal circumstances. But these weren't normal circumstances at all. _No sir-ee._ She owed the Grimm family a favor, and she figured this was as good a way as any to repay it. Wouldn't be on her dime, anyway. She just had to get the poor little munchkins out of the hell-hole. _Easy as pie._ She bit her lip, thinking of poor Henry and Veronica, and what fate had befallen them. She was glad she hadn't accepted the invitation to that- that _nasty cult_\- now. The Grimms were good people.

To ease her guilt for keeping her lipsticked mouth shut, she'd save their kids. It'd have to count for something.

She sashayed through the building, ignoring the dumbfounded expressions on the snotty-nosed prisoners' faces. _They might not be criminals yet, but growing up in a joint like this, they're definitely gonna be_. It was unlikely many of them would ever be fostered, let alone adopted. She couldn't let the same thing happen to Veronica's girls. Without Ronni Grimm, Terri-belle probably would've been out on the streets long ago, and she knew it.

Fairy Godmothering didn't pay rent, that was for dang sure.

She swept into a vacant bunk room, searching for her targets. The room was dirty, colorless, and falling to pieces. She originally thought it was empty, until she saw a shape moving slightly, under a coarse, woolen blanket on the windowsill. A little blonde head popped out, and swiveled around to catch sight of her.

Terri-belle almost cooed. The little sprite was precious! Terri knew- and greatly admired- pretty things, and she could tell that this one would surely be a beauty, with her tiny nose, huge, sky-colored eyes, and little bow lips. The girl brought her gaze up to meet Terri's, and the fairy godmother quickly took a step back. _Great Gatsby!_ Looking at the Grimm more closely, she could see deep, dark circles under and around those sky blue eyes. Her skin looked sickly and pale as she let out a single, hoarse breath, not even bothering to greet Terri.

_That is the most depressed, half-dead looking little girl I've ever seen in my life. _She concluded, biting a pink lacquered lip. "_Hiya,_ sweet-stuff." She began, her heavy gold bracelets clinking together loudly.

The girl continued to stare blankly out the window.

_Goodness._ Terri let out a frustrated breath. _Well, of course she's catatonic. Her parents are gone and she's stuck in this dump! I'm gonna get you outta here, sport. Don't you worry. _

She pulled out her cherry red phone and scrolled through the archives. She'd already found a momma for Baby Grimm._There was an old woman who lived in a shoe; she no longer had children, and knew not what to do._ Terri chuckled at her own little rhyme. Old Greta had watched her entire hoard of offspring grow up and move out. She was lonely, and, _boy,_ did that lady like babies.

Terri was going to ask Greta to take Blondie Grimm too… _Lord knows the woman has juggled more than two kids at a time… _but then something caught her eye. She nearly dropped her phone.

"_Well, well, well_." Terri chuckled, "Whad'ya know? Ol' Billy Charming is looking for an imp of his own. How sweet and strange and completely _unlike_ him." she mused. She read through the information again. Charming, of all people, wanting kids? It was almost unreal. She wondered if it was some grand scheme to impress Snow White, the woman all Ever Afters with eyes knew he stilled mooned over. _Hmm…_ Terri eyed the dejected, miserable little scamp on the windowsill, quickly getting a wonderful, awful idea.

The fact that he was a giant bigot when it came to the Grimm family would make it even more hysterically ironic. William Charming- mayor of that hick-town, roach motel- fostering a Grimm! Even, possibly, _adopting _one. It would be the best prank of the century! Something she could have bragging-rights over for ages in the Godmother Society. All she had to do was make sure he _didn't know_ the girl was a part of the family he despised. _Should be cake, right? The guy ain't that smart._

Terri danced giddily with glee, her shining pumps clacking loudly against the hard floor. Charming had money out the wazoo. Blondie Grimm would want for nothing!

Terri-belle skedaddled over to the slumping girl and picked her up by the armpits. "Guess what, sugar? I found _you _a new daddy!"

Blondie Grimm sniffed quietly, slowly bringing her downcast eyes up to Terri's. "Because my real daddy's _dead_, right?" She said, so despondent and serious, the fairy godmother almost swallowed her own tongue.

"Ah… well, _sweetie,_ I know it's hard to understand right now…" She tried, suddenly unsure what to do with her hands.

Blondie shook her head somberly. "No. It's not hard. He's dead. They both are. Someone killed them, didn't they? Maybe they should've killed me too. I don't like it when they're gone."

Terri coughed uncomfortably. _Geez Louise, this kid is making _me _depressed. _She felt a hard surge of pity and sadness for the sprite. _No little girl should think or say things like that._

And, not only that, a depressed five year old would make parenting _way_ too easy for William Charming. _Knowin' him, he'd probably just leave her in a corner and forget to feed her. And, with that attitude, she wouldn't pester him for food or attention neither. She'd just waste away in a random guest bedroom. _

Terri shook her head solemnly. No, this had to be fixed. Charming needed a hyperactive, inquisitive child to keep him on his toes, and, hopefully, make him a better person. If _that_ was possible.

She reached into her Michael Kors designer bag and pulled out a pouch. "I'm sorry, kiddo…" She whispered, scooping up a handful of forgetful dust, "But this is for the best. I don't want you to be sad anymore, okay?"

Blondie didn't even look up.

Terri swallowed nervously. She would make Ronni's daughter forget about her parents, losing them… and even her baby sister. It was for the best. Charming couldn't know about her Grimm-ness, and Blondie could have a normal childhood without the knowledge and depression of Henry and Veronica's demise. _For the best._

"Look at me, please." Terri said softly, waiting as the little imp raised her chin up again. When they made eye contact, the godmother lifted the dust and blew it into the girl's face. Her big, blue, shadowed eyes grew glassy. "You've been in this orphanage as long as you can remember." Terri began, and Blondie nodded slowly. "You don't have any brothers or sisters. Your name is…" She froze, for a moment, still unable to recall it… after a minute of thought, it came back to her. "Your name is _Sabrina_. You're not sad anymore. You can't wait to be taken to your new foster daddy." Terri took a deep breath, then sat back, slipping the pouch into her handbag again.

"I'm Sabrina." The girl said dreamily, "I'm not sad anymore. I'm going to meet my new daddy soon."

"Yes, _that's right_." Terri replied, a bittersweet sense of relief filling her. And then the trance was broken.

Sabrina's eyes cleared, and a sweet little smile spread across her face. "Hi. What's your name?" She asked, tucking a piece golden hair behind her ear.

Terri grinned, thrilled at how much the smile transformed her. "I'm Terri-belle. I'll be taking you to your new daddy."

Blondie- well,_ Sabrina_\- sighed happily. "I like your nails." She commented, poking the long, sparkling acrylics with a little finger.

Terri smiled widely. _Now, that's what I'm talking about_. She ruffled Blondie's soft hair. "You do? Well, that's wonderful, because your new daddy has _boatloads_ of money! He can pay to have your nails done like mine all the time. Be sure to ask him for whatever you want, whenever you want it!" She couldn't help but chuckle mischievously. _Get ready for this, Ol' Billy Boy. _

Sabrina giggled joyously, her dimples making her almost lethally adorable. "_Really!?_ I can't wait!"

_Oh, she's just so darn cute! I want one! _Terri-belle thought as she swooned at the preciousness. Then a crucial realization almost knocked her over with surprise. With Sabrina's sunshine-colored hair and dimples, she looked startlingly like her father, Henry, when he was just a little tyke… yes, most of Blondie's features were inherited from Veronica, who Charming wouldn't know from Adam, but still she resembled her father remarkably. Almost _too_ remarkably.

_No! I can't have Charming suspect anything. _Terri decided, pulling out her wand and lightly placing it on Sabrina's head.

"What'cha doin'?" She asked curiously.

The fairy godmother smiled sheepishly. "Eh, just giving you a little makeover, 'kay?"

Sabrina nodded. "Okay."

Terri eyed Sabrina carefully and decided what needed to be changed…

_The hair! Definitely the hair…. Sorry, Blondie…_ She thought apologetically, agonized by the thought of taking away such lovely golden locks. _For the best._

Concentrating, she tapped Sabrina's little head with the wand and watched as, starting at the roots, her glorious yellow waves transitioned into silky straight, raven black strands. Her eyebrows and lashes darkened considerably as well. Terri recalled Veronica's pretty hair and decided that it was different enough from her daughter's new style to remove suspicion. Ronni Grimm had enviable dark brown waves, whereas Sabrina's new hair was as black as Charming's soul and as straight and shiny as his overly-perfect smile. Ideal.

It never ceased to amaze her how something as simple as a color and hairstyle change could affect a girl's appearance. Former-Blondie's new look made her seem older, more mature, and much more posh, in Terri-belle's opinion. She looked like she belonged with Billy Charming, in other words.

The kid would be a total heartbreaker by the time she was a preteen. Terri was proud of herself.

"Alright, honey bunches. Ready to go?" The fairy godmother carefully sprinkled Former-Blondie's head with a pinch of forgetful dust, making sure that the girl forgot her previous blonde-ness as well.

"Sure!" Sabrina replied, taking Terri's hand and following her to the door.

* * *

"You're telling me that, after _three _measly days, you managed to find homes for both Grimm brats?" Minerva Smirt questioned Terri-belle suspiciously, eyeing the glamorous woman like she was a dying cockroach.

Terri did her best to ignore the nasty look from the equally nasty hag and nodded. "That's right! I'm so excited to introduce them to their new families."

"Uh-huh." Ms. Smirt grumbled, "And who sent you, again?"

Terri fluffed her hair innocently. "You know, upper management. They know I'm fast. And they thought it imperative to have the girls placed in foster homes as soon as possible, because of the manner they lost their parents."

"Sounds like baloney to me." The horrid woman retorted, sending another death glare her way.

Terri arched a perfectly threaded eyebrow. Why was this woman giving her such a hard time!? It was fairly obvious the harpy cared about the Grimmlins about as much as one would care for back acne. "Well, believe it, sister. They'll be out of your hair in no time!"

"How do I know you're not trying to sell them into some human trafficking ring?" Smirt questioned.

Terri tried her hardest to hide the scowl curling onto her bright pink lips. _This witch probably just wishes she could sell 'em herself first! _"Hold still, please." Was all she replied, standing up primly, digging into her bag for a mound of forgetful dust, and throwing it into the hag's stunned face.

"I'm here for Sabrina Grimm and Baby Grimm- err, Daphne. You know this. You're ready to hand them over. You will not question my authenticity again."

A ridiculous, dreamy look found its way onto the nasty woman's angular face. "Ready to hand them over… won't question you again…"

"Excellent."

* * *

**Please review if you have time, or, you know, like it at all. XP **

**Thanks again, peeps.**


	2. All's Fair in Stories and Politics

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. :) I hope you enjoy this AU as much as I enjoyed making it up, lol.**

* * *

Watching the evening news was typically a favorable experience for William Charming, current Mayor of Ferryport Landing- though, if the media was to be believed, not for much longer.

The very thought that a human, of all things, was coming so close to taking away _his_ throne- err, well, _position_\- made his royal blood boil. "Pffft, _Anthony Banks._ What makes him so special?" Charming demanded from the TV. "Is he royalty? No! Has he ruled a kingdom for hundreds of years? No! Is he adored and beloved by all? No!"

"Well, sir, according to the polls this morning…" Mr. Seven, Charming's lackey, chauffeur, and more or less indentured servant, piped up cautiously.

"That's enough out of you! I don't pay you to bet money on my rivals!"

"Well, I'm certainly not putting_ my_ hard-earned cash on it. But I'd say that others probably are."

Charming's perfectly symmetrical features furrowed in anger. "Have you come in here to quit then? Giving up on me at the slightest sign of trouble? How shallow." The Prince griped, taking another long swig from the expensive glass bottle in his hands.

Mr. Seven rolled his eyes as he looked around the untidy office. Long-suffering Seven should have been his birth name. "_No,_ sir. But there's no chance of you winning this election with your image as it is now."

This only caused the Royal Pain to roar from his slumped position. "My image? My _image_!? What's wrong with my image, Mr. Seven!?" Charming shook the bottle at him, "There ain't a dang thing wrong with this image! In fact, I think I'm rather purty!"

"_I_ think you're rather intoxicated." His assistant grumbled, picking up several files and statements that had been carelessly tossed about the room. The Prince certainly was a messy drunk.

William only slumped further into his chair and loudly broadcasted his many woes. Seven finally approached him and climbed up onto the seat across from his; a difficult feat, being a dwarf himself, and Charming being so tall and generally inconsiderate. None of the chairs were realistically sized for a short person.

"Sir, I understand that you're going through a shock right now. Having over half the town turn their backs on you for some smooth-talking city slicker, facing possible eviction from the only home you've known in Ferryport Landing, being portrayed in the media as a cold, child-hating bast-"

"Are you done?" Charming interrupted irritatedly. "If this is supposed to _cheer me up_ somehow, you really are dopey..." The bottle further emptied into his mouth.

"Well, I was _getting_ to that." Seven continued, undaunted, "I have an idea."

"Ooh, an idea! Do enlighten me!" The Prince replied in all his sarcastic glory.

The dwarf stopped his eyes from rolling once again. "Seeing as the latest _incident_ has really affected your approval ratings…" His voice trailed off as he recalled the episode clearly.

Not long after a public debate with Anthony Banks, Charming was waiting in the limo for Seven to pick up his newest suits from the dry cleaner's. While the trusty assistant was inside, handling the payments and pleasantries like he always did, a 'young' girl approached the car and tapped on the window. Charming had originally ignored her, until her annoying tapping became too much, and he threw open the door. The familiar brat, whom he immediately recognized, asked if he might have a few dollars to spare for her to buy lunch for herself and her kitty. She was in her perpetually dirty, raggedy state, and Charming was no fool. Not only was Little Red Crackhead Hood a nut job, she was an experienced pickpocket as well. And a crazy thief was no one to mess with. William did what any sane person would do, had they understood Red's mental capabilities- or lack thereof. He pushed the girl away and told her to "eat out of the garbage" for all he cared, slamming the door and honking the car horn feverishly for Mr. Seven. _Of course_ he was scared of her. Anyone would be, with her creepy face and delusions.

Unfortunately, William Charming had not been the only person on that street corner, and, with all the spies that Anthony "Slimy" Banks had around town, the incident did not remain an isolated one. By the time the evening news aired, all of Ferryport Landing had seen their Mayor push a poor little girl onto the sidewalk and tell her to eat garbage. The election was as good as done.

And, to add salt to Charming's gaping wound at the unfairness of it all, Anthony Banks also had one of his guys track Red down and bring her to the fanciest café in town, where the mayoral candidate then bought her the biggest, most expensive meal on the menu and proceeded to purchase every other little thing at the restaurant she claimed her kitty "needed". It was all over the morning news the next day.

Seven was fairly certain that Charming was two more bad interviews away from jumping off the roof of the mansion. He didn't really blame him. The guy was in a severely tight spot. Despite his good looks and charm (though that could be debated), William Charming had trouble competing with the underhanded tactics of the human lawyer-turned-political-monster, who wasn't hard on the eyes either.

"Well…" Mr. Seven continued, dabbing a little sweat off his bald head. "I took care of the paperwork and legalities myself…"

"Yes, yes. Spit it out already." His drunken boss groaned.

"You'll be opening your home to a foster child starting this coming weekend."

The stunned silence in the air was palpable.

"WHAT!?" The bottle in Charming's hand flew across the room and shattered into a million, sparkling pieces. The gaping, disbelieving look on his face was almost hysterical, were not Seven's job- and, possibly, _head_\- on the line. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR _MIND?_ WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS WITHOUT TELLING ME!? YOU IDIOT! THIS WILL JUST LOOK LIKE A CHEAP, POLITICAL TRICK BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED WITH THAT DEMON-GIRL! I'LL BE LAUGHED OUT OF THE POLLS! YOU WORTHLESS, STUPID-"

"Before you give yourself a heart attack," Mr. Seven interrupted, using his best soothing tone. "I actually began this process four months ago, right before Mr. Banks was announced as your competitor. If he uses his _many_ resources, he will see that the pending requests and information checks out, and that you were looking for a child before he was even in the running. We can use that evidence to our advantage, and the youngster you foster will help give you a more favorable public image."

The Prince listened to the diminutive man's speech in simmering silence. "So, let me get this straight. Right after I allegedly emotionally scarred a kid in public, you want me to get one of _my own,_ to emotionally scar at home? Do you want me to be accused of child abuse as well!?"

"Not if you _don't_ plan on abusing the poor girl." Seven replied, raising an eyebrow at his boss.

Charming sighed irritatedly. "Of course I wouldn't abuse her! I'm not a monster! Wait…" His voice trailed off, "Girl? It's a _she_? You've seen this kid already and failed to inform me!?"

Mr. Seven laughed uncomfortably. "I haven't 'seen' her, exactly. But my source has told me she's selected a lovely young girl who she thinks is ideal for you and your situation."

Charming dug his fingers into the expensive chair he occupied. "How _young_ are we talking about, _Seven_?" The words came out in a growl.

The smaller man scratched at his hairless chin thoughtfully. "I believe she said… six?"

"Great heavens." The Prince moaned, "That's practically an infant!"

Mr. Seven frowned and seriously questioned his boss's intelligence. "Well, not really. And she's supposedly very bright and mature for her age."

Charming massaged his aching temples. "And what is this brat's name?"

"Sabrina, if I recall correctly, sir."

"Ugh. That's so common." He complained, fiddling with his messy tie.

Seven snorted, in spite of himself. "And William _isn't_?" He mumbled sarcastically.

He must have mumbled a bit too loud, because Charming's bloodshot eyes jerked up and glared at him menacingly. "I'll have you know that William is a _family_ name! A royal family name!"

"Sure, sure." The dwarf appeased, inwardly shaking his head.

"Well, see that we can change it." The Prince continued.

Mr. Seven blinked. "What?"

"Her name!" He replied exasperatedly.

"Her _name?_ Why on Earth would you do that?"

"Don't question me! Just change it. I knew a nasty sorceress called Sabrina in the 18th century. I don't want to be reminded of her every time someone says the brat's name." Charming explained, as if it should have been obvious.

Now his assistant frowned deeply. "I don't think you can do that to a foster child… and I doubt the girl would be willing to accept a name change so suddenly…"

"The little monster is six! She probably can't even_ talk_ yet! Who _cares_ what she thinks!?" The Prince cried.

Seven was suddenly gravely concerned for both his boss and the poor kid they took in. "Uh… I'll see what I can do, sir." He murmured, trying not to look like he was questioning Charming's competence. "Do you… have a specific name in mind?"

Charming picked at his wrinkled suit. "Hmm… Brielle. That's a strong, regal-sounding name. Classier."

The dwarf didn't even want to pretend he understood the way his boss's mind worked. "Okay. Brielle it is. I'll talk to her caseworker."

"You do that." The Prince sighed, getting into a more comfortable position in his chair. "Bring a few biscuits and a cup of tea as well. I feel a migraine coming on."

Mr. Seven jumped from his seat and hurried to the door.

"And another thing-" His boss added.

"Yes, sir?"

"This had better work. Because, if I lose this election, you'll be out on the streets, and I won't have any further obligations towards you."

Ouch. That one hurt. "Of course, sir. I get the feeling that if we all play this out smartly, you'll be back on top in no time." Mr. Seven answered, sounding sure of himself.

The Prince nodded, raking a hand through his dark hair tiredly. "I hope you're right. Operation Rent-A-Brat _has to _be a success."

_Operation Rent_…? Never-mind. Seven didn't even want to know.

* * *

**Oh, and if anyone remembers what Mr. Seven called Charming besides "sir", please let me know! Lol.**


	3. Give or Take

**Hello All, **

**I apologize for the delay in updating. I didn't abandon this story, but was focusing on a different series for a couple of months. I plan to get back in the swing of things now, so I should be updating more frequently. Thanks to those of you still interested. :)**

* * *

**_Previously..._ **

"This had better work. Because, if I lose this election, you'll be out on the streets, and I won't have any further obligations towards you."

Ouch. That one hurt. "Of course, sir. I get the feeling that if we all play this out smartly, you'll be back on top in no time." Mr. Seven answered, sounding sure of himself.

The Prince nodded, raking a hand through his dark hair tiredly. "I hope you're right. Operation Rent-A-Brat _has to _be a success."

_Operation Rent_…? Never-mind. Seven didn't even want to know.

* * *

Terri-belle steered her Barbie doll pink corvette down the deserted road to Ferryport Landing with wary, mascaraed eyes. She didn't like the looks of these woods, that was for sure. She didn't know _how_ any of the locals could bear to live in such a place. Reminded her too much of the horror movie she'd made the mistake of watching that weekend_. Bleck. _She expected to run over some possessed, demonic child at any moment.

Fortunately for Terri, the only child in her near vicinity was little Bri-Bri. Her fuschia lips curled up as she glanced at the six year old napping in the back seat. The girl was out like a light, twenty minutes into the trip. Terri never realized how easy child care could be! She fed the sprite something potentially fatal _just_ once that week, and only received a single ticket from a portly cop for leaving her in the car while getting a mani-pedi. The darling was still alive, so Terri was doing fine!

This knowledge put her in quite the pleasant mood as she kept an eye out for the hick town's welcome sign, singing along to Rihanna's latest tune. The one where every note sung made the beautiful R&amp;B star sound like she was in pain. Four Five Seconds of something or another…

Terri-belle became so immersed in the strange song, she almost didn't slam the brake pedal in time. The car jerked forward at the abrupt change, and the Grimmlin in the back fell onto the carpeted floor mats. _Oops._ Terri bit her lip. She probably should've put a seat belt on Bri-Bri before they left… _Oh well. Live and learn! _

"Are we there yet?" The sprite mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes and pushing raven black strands of hair from her face.

_So cuuute. _Terri thought, wishing she could just take a picture and throw it to the nearest Tot Model agent. "Yep, sugar. We sure are!" _A little too close for comfort, if ya ask me._ She almost crossed the line. _Literally!_ The idea of being stuck in that ancient rat's nest made Terri-belle shudder.

"Oh." Sabrina sat up and peeked through the windshield. "Does my new dad live in a tree-house?"

Terri snorted and surveyed their wooded surroundings. "One would _think_ so, in this jungle." She unbuckled her seat-belt and threw her heeled feet onto the dash. "But, no. I'm afraid not, tater tot. _Your_ new dad lives in a big ol' mansion."

The little girl's eyes widened. "Are mansions like castles?"

The godmother smirked and kept an eye out for approaching vehicles. "If it belongs to Billy Charming, I'm sure."

"Cool!" Bri-Bri declared, crawling up into the front and playing with the stereo dials. She flipped through stations at lightening speed. Terri had no idea how the kid even knew what she was hearing. "Ooh, I like this one!" The girl informed her, sitting back and turning the volume up high.

"BANG BANG INTO THE ROOOM! I KNOW YOU WANT IT! BANG BANG ALL OVER YOU! I'LL LET YOU HAVE IT!"

Terri shrieked and slammed her foot into the steering wheel, causing the car horn to blast out into the air as loud as the ear-splitting song on the radio. "_Ack!_ Turn it off! Good grief!" She twirled the volume dial down with a vengeance, eyeing the little scamp in the passenger side. "Are you trying to blow poor Terri-belle's eardrums out?"

Sabrina gave her a regretful simper, making the look far too adorable for her own good. "I'm sorry."

Terri sighed and did her best not to be a pushover. "Yeah, yeah. You don't even know what that song's about! I'm_ not_ explaining why, but it ain't something you need to be singing at your age."

The sprite wrinkled her nose and tilted her head to the side. "I thought it was about _sharing_." She looked utterly perplexed.

Terri guffawed.

Before she could be forced to explain this misconception, another horn honked in the distance and Terri-belle shot up in her seat. Sure enough, a moment later, a pristine white limousine with a silver stallion hood ornament rolled into view, a familiar bald head barely peaking over the steering wheel.

"Lookie here, Bri, it's your ride!" The godmother declared, popping her car door open and thrusting out her long, toned calves to be admired. The dwarf driving the limo hardly spared her hard-earned gams a second glance. That didn't sit too well with Terri, but she managed to stop pouting long enough to help the little squirt out of the passenger side.

"Ah, Miss Goodmother! Thank you for sparing the time to make the drive. I understand what an inconvenience-"

"Oh,_ hush,_ Seven." Terri interrupted, fluffing her curls. Surely he noticed she'd lost ten pounds since he saw her last. It was only polite to comment on such things! However, the small man seemed much more interested in the little girl slouched against Terri's thighs, rather than the thighs themselves. _Dense dwarf._ She sulked. What did it take to get a little male attention these days? Even if he only came up to her hip. At her age, Terri wasn't about to be picky! "It was no inconvenience at all! The city can be such a _bore_; I was dying to make a road trip to this… quaint… little place. How've ya been?" She pushed Bri-Bri forward and made the scamp stand on her own. She didn't need a kindergartener blocking her best assets, after all.

Mr. Seven tore his curious gaze from Sabrina and regarded Terri-belle politely. "I've been quite alright. Thank you. And you?" He stood a foot or two from the hood of his boss's limo, not approaching her.

Terri knew very well that he couldn't come much closer. The barrier kept him in, and she certainly wasn't going to join him. No Everafter was _that _desperate. But, still, he could show a little more interest in the magnificence before him. She didn't put this much effort into her appearance for nothing!

"I've been doing quite well for myself, as you can see." Terri gestured to the corvette demurely, letting her shawl slip ever-so-slightly from her shoulder.

Dumb man scarcely noticed. He nodded at the car in courteous appreciation, before jumping right into business. _All work and no play really did make Seven a dull boy, _She lamented, disenchanted.

"Mayor Charming and I are both very excited to have Sabrina. We'll take good care of her, Miss Goodmother. You have my word!" Mr. Seven informed her enthusiastically, giving Bri-Bri a warm smile. The girl eyed him incredulously.

Terri snorted, glancing at the empty limousine behind him. "_Yes,_ I can see that. I'm sure Billy's jumping for joy." An amused smile curled over her lips. "What, the two of you couldn't have one of your own, so you've decided to adopt?"

Seven flushed, clearly embarrassed and irate at the implications of her suggestion. "N-no! William's simply becoming a little lonely after so many years a-"

"And pigs fly!" Terri giggled, wiping the corner of her eye. "When men get lonely and can't keep a woman, they get a dog. Or a goldfish. Not a _child._ Don't insult my intelligence." She chuckled a bit more, before cheerily tossing Bri-Bri at Charming's diminutive sidekick, washing her hands of the situation. The tyke tottered, but kept her balance, holding onto the man's jacket sleeve for support.

Seven's eyebrows jumped to his hairline- where it might have been, if he had hair- seemingly stunned by her negligence, or whatever someone of his caliber might call it. "I certainly hope this lil' chickadee can win the election for your pitiful Prince." Terri tittered, entertained by the displeased expression gracing the dwarf's face. "He doesn't have a prayer otherwise; I did my research. If ya want _my_ opinion, his chances of beating that Brad Pitt lookalike are _pretty_ slim." She fanned herself, "What I'd give for a piece of that action. Phew!"

Mr. Seven looked downright _grumpy _now. It'd be a much funnier joke if that was actually the dwarf he was. No matter.

"Mayor Charming has everything handled, I assure you." The little man informed her crisply, patting Sabrina's shoulder. "If I may ask, is all the paperwork in order? What do I need to sign?"

Terri sighed. He_ had_ to take all the fun out of it. She dug around in her messy handbag, grasping for the insignificant documents. Seven tapped his foot patiently. Bri-Bri looked on in silence. _She_ seemed to be taking the entire situation in stride. That was a relief. Terri-belle had no desire to pry some clingy, crying tot off her Isabel Marant mini.

"Here they are!" She sang, pulling a manila folder out and tossing it to Seven gracefully. It smacked against his chest with a heavy 'THUMP'. He barely kept it from sailing to the ground, as the wind was knocked out of him.

"_Thanks_." He wheezed, not looking entirely appreciative at all. "Just sign here?" He gestured to several blank lines on the first page.

"Yep." Terri replied boredly, her mind traveling to different things and more than ready to be out of there.

Mr. Seven whipped out a stamp from his front coat pocket, efficiently slamming it down several times.

Terri's brows arched as she leaned forward and traced the blue, looping ink with her eyes. "You carry a 'Mayor William Charming' signature stamp at all times?"

Seven blew on the ink before addressing her question. "You never know when it might come in handy." He answered simply, combing through the papers brimming with boring, unnecessary information.

"_Alrighty_…" Terri adjusted her askew shawl, knowing any and all effort on her part had been useless. "I'll leave you to it, then. Tell Ol' Billy I said hi and that he doesn't have my vote. The usual stuff." She smirked at Seven's carefully hidden scowl. Always a gentleman. "Anything you'd care to know about Bri-Bri is in those godforsaken, alien-language documents. Good luck with _that_."

Seven's head shot up and he swiveled around to meet her gaze. "About Sabrina-"

"_Bri-Bri_." Terri corrected stubbornly, "It's more hip that way."

The man glanced heavenward, like he was asking for divine help in dealing with her. Terri took offense at that. "Well, _Mayor _Charming would like to, eh… change 'Bri-Bri's name? Officially. Or, at least, for however long she will be in our care?" Seven explained.

Terri could tell the topic was an awkward one for him. Like changing an orphan's name was a huge social faux pas. Like it was within the realm of possibility that she gave a flying flip flop about Billy Charming's naming whims. "Sure. Whatever. She'll respond to anything." Terri looked to the quiet little girl, who stood only an inch shorter than her new caretaker. "Right, Bri-Bri?"

The little goblin actually had the nerve to roll those big blues at her! "_Sure. Whatever_." Sabrina mimicked in a strikingly similar version of Terri. Mischief lit the sky-colored orbs on her face.

The fairy godmother huffed, then eyed Seven narrowly, convinced she heard suppressed snickers escaping his mouth. "_Anyway, _in the left pocket of the folder, you'll see her name penciled in." She waited for the dwarf to find the spot. She'd already taken care of the issue of last name. Grimm was nowhere to be found in those documents. She felt pleased with herself. "What did Billy have in mind?"

Mr. Seven didn't look up from the folder as his eyes followed the information about his new charge. "Brielle."

Terri-belle snorted in a very unladylike fashion. Well, at least it wasn't Matilda, Imogene- _or_ _worse_\- Gertrude. "Fine. One 'Brielle, property of William Charming', coming up." She snatched her wand out from the bottom of her purse and flicked it at the folder. The papers lit up like the Fourth of July. Seven dropped them in surprise.

Scooping the documents back up, he double checked them, looking satisfied. "_Well, that's one less thing for him to throw a tantrum over…_" She heard the short man mumble. Terri smirked, crossing her arms and cocking her hip to the side.

"Well, time for me to skidaddle. Remember to feed her three times a day and lay out newspaper for her to potty on. I'm sure Billy can handle that, right?" She was all too delighted at the indignant glance the man sent her over the folder.

"We_ have_ plumbing." Seven replied sourly.

Terri-belle chortled. "Oh, of course. Silly me." She flicked her hair off a shoulder. "The state will be sending over another caseworker to check up on Bri-Bri in about twenty days, so ya know, and I get the feeling she won't be _nearly _as accommodating as me." Terri could almost see his eyes roll behind the stack of documents. "So be sure the little angel is still alive and functioning at that point, or you'll have a heckuva lot more to worry about than a lost election."

_That_ seemed to get across to the dwarf.

"She'll be well taken care of at the Charming Mansion, Miss Goodmother. I'll see to it personally." He replied tiredly, sliding the folder shut and giving Bri-Bri an empathetic look.

Terri nodded with a knowing smile. "See that ya do, Seven. I've grown quite attached to the lil' stinker, after all." Judging by the disbelieving look on his face, the man doubted it. The godmother paid him no attention as she turned her attentions to the stinker in question. "Buh-bye, honey bun. You be good, ya hear?"

Sabrina, Bri-Bri, Brielle- _whatever _her name was now- nodded with a familiar, devilish twinkle in her big eyes. "Bye, Terri._ I'll_ _miss you._" Her tone was sugary enough to induce cavities, "Even though you fed me dish detergent and left me locked in the car for two hours." The scamp gave her a sickly sweet little smile, before scurrying off to the doors of limo's 'back seat', if it could be called that.

_Little she-devil._

Seven's eyes had widened marginally at every word that escaped the girl's mouth. Terri chuckled uncomfortably and tossed her handbag into the corvette. "That's an _exaggeration_." She informed him, "I'm sure it was more like... an hour and a half… give or take." With that, she hopped into the car and shoved her key into the ignition. "And now you know from my experience- don't give her dish detergent! She'll have an allergic reaction!" Terri swung the car into reverse and pulled out, "Have fun, kiddies!"

In seconds, the blindingly bright pink car spun around and soared back down the empty road, stirring up torrents of fallen leaves as she went.

* * *

Mr. Seven watched her go in astonishment, suddenly convinced that, no matter what William Charming managed to do, it could _hardly _be worse than being in the care of Terry Goodmother. That much was certain.

He turned on his heels and looked at the little girl standing by the limo, wearing a slate gray raincoat and matching boots. The evening breeze blew her long, inky hair all over the place. She watched him curiously.

"_Well_, Sab...rielle…" Seven began, already off to an awkward start. He circled around and opened her door for her. She smiled at the gesture and eyed him inquisitively. "Welcome to Ferryport Landing. My name's Mr. Seven, and I'll be taking you to your new home." _There, that wasn't so bad._

Looking back at him through a chunk of her messy hair, '_Sabrielle_' giggled. "Mr. Seven? _Seven_, like the number?" She questioned.

He let out a relieved breath, comfortable with the question most people asked him on a daily basis anyway. "Yes, ma'am. Seven like the number."

The girl hopped into the car and admired the soft, velvet interior. "How come you're so short?" She continued, before he could shut the door. "Is it cuz you never ate your vegetables?" Her tone turned suspicious as she observed his small frame.

Seven laughed aloud, helping her put on her seat-belt. He liked this kid. "Yes, that's _exactly_ why. And, if you don't eat _your_ veggies, you'll stay as short as me forever."

Her expression turned mortified as she stared at her legs in concern. "Do you have any vegetables at the mansion house?"

He grinned, adjusting the belt to fit her height. "You betcha. Lots and lotsa vegetables!"

The only other person that hated vegetables more than the average six year old had to be William Charming. This was gonna be great.

* * *

**To those of you who might remember, did Charming's mansion have statues and bushes shaped like him all over the place? I can't remember fully... and was this mansion like a castle, or more modern? I really need to check out the first book again, lol.**


End file.
